


当Mendez以为Solo得了某种男性疾病

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [5]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 一个尴尬的误会
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 7





	当Mendez以为Solo得了某种男性疾病

1.

Mendez想，他可能发现了Solo的一个秘密。

联合任务结束后例行的欢乐时光，四个人又齐聚在了酒吧，Illya和Gaby旁若无人地享受着二人世界，Mendez惯例安静坐在一角放空，偶尔他会看看Solo的猎艳进度，战况不错，今天的金发女郎从长相都身材都是Solo喜欢的类型。他看着他们靠近，聊天，喝酒，最后Solo搂着女孩的腰进了洗手间。

接着他看看手表，估测着大概三十分钟后等Solo出来，他们就可以全员回去休息了。

却不想三分钟后，当Mendez随意抬眼的瞬间，看到刚刚随Solo一同消失的女孩蹬着高跟鞋一脸怒容地跑了出来，仔细瞧一瞧的话，她甚至连口红都还完好无损就直接离开了这个显然让她不愿多做停留的鬼地方，而Solo则慢悠悠地跟在后面踱向Mendez所在的方位，叹了一口气后，在他旁边落了座。

Mendez虽然没什么一夜情的经验，但再愚钝也不会看不出今天的Solo经历了一场不太愉快的调情。

“怎么了？”他替Solo又喊了一杯酒，好心好意地关心起了搭档。

“……是我的问题。”Solo出神地笑笑，Mendez却不知道他到底在冲哪里笑。

“噢…”他歪着脑袋想了想，“方便说吗？”

“不太方便，总之——”Solo又叹了一口气，Mendez在心里数了数，这已经是他坐下后第六次叹气了。

“——是我的问题。”

2.

是我的问题。Solo是这么说的，而Mendez确定自己并没有听错。他认为自己没必要对搭档抱有过剩的好奇心，关心这种事很玄妙，掌握了分寸才叫关心，超过了界限就叫八卦了，而Mendez从来也不是一个八卦的人。既然Solo没有向自己倾诉的欲望，就证明这个问题一定难以启齿，自己也就不便多问。

但是当这个月的第三次，Mendez再次目睹Solo的女伴生着气离开，而Solo叹着气在自己旁边坐下并说了句“我想我的问题很严重”时，Mendez终于决定严肃对待这件事。

“所以究竟是……哪方面的问题？”

“我自身的问题，”Solo盯着Mendez看了半天才像下了某种决心似的开口，“生理方面，心理方面，或许都有。”

能说出这些话对Solo来说一定不是个容易的决定，Mendez现在都有点心疼Solo了。

“那…很严重吗？”

“从某个方面来说确实挺严重的，男人嘛，你应该懂的。”

Mendez其实不太懂。

但他决定假装自己懂了。

3.

在Solo看到Mendez的眼神由迷茫转为同情的时候，他就知道Mendez一定是误会了什么。

他不知该怎么开口向Mendez解释他只是突然对那些缠绵的热吻、火热的邀约提不起兴趣，并且总觉得在那些流程化的趣味里缺少了点什么。而言，比起这些突然让他兴致缺缺的情趣，他似乎更愿意和Mendez坐在一起安静地喝上一杯，聊一些不着边际的话，于是他绅士地向女士们表示今晚恐怕不行，然后满怀歉意目送着她们难堪地离开后选择了自己更为有兴趣的那件事。

不过想必就算说出来，这位不解风情的专家也不会完全明白，于是Solo决定就让他保持这个误会，直到自己找到根源后再解释也不晚。

4.

然而Solo没想到Mendez比自己想象中还要关心自己，特别是在他走进办公室，接收到Mendez的示意然后拉开抽屉后。

“Mendez…”Solo拿着那叠男性疾病专家的名片走向了他，“可以解释一下这些吗？”

Mendez看着Solo不知是因为尴尬还是错愕而显得有些滑稽的眼神，安慰性地压低了声音，“之前一个任务里我和他们打过交道，他们全部都相当专业而可靠吗，放心，我很守得住秘密。”

语毕他还认真地抿了下嘴，一副十分值得人信服的表情。

Solo哭笑不得。

“我想我有必要解释一下这个误会…”

解释的话还没来得及说出口，Solo手中的名片就被路过的同事抽走了。

“Napoleon Solo？你？男性疾病？不是开玩笑？！”对方夸张的声调只想让Solo把他的头按进地里，在Mendez手忙脚乱地捂住同事的嘴之前，这个被Mendez认真地守了12个小时的秘密终于不是秘密了。

5.

Solo在那沓名片成为整个CIA办公大楼的劲爆新闻以前把Mendez扯离了八卦的中心，两个人现在就这么靠在Solo的车子旁边，相对无言。

“我多管闲事了吗？”

而不知该回答“是”或者“不是”的人神色复杂地看着Mendez，看着他投向自己的眼神里，泛着小心翼翼的不确定。

“不是…不，没有。”Solo妥协于Mendez友善的心意，然后果不其然看到他因为自己的回答松了口气。

他看到Mendez的眼窝弯成了浅浅的弧线，而嘴角噙起的笑让Solo的太阳穴突兀地跳了一下。

“帮我个忙？”他从和并排与Mendez站着换成站到了他的对面，插在西装裤口袋里的手伸向了Mendez。

“什——”

话语瞬间是被迫暂停的。

因为Solo伸出的那只手拉过了他。起先是手指贴住了臂膀，而后被用力一带，肩胛也撞到了他的后，被圈入了一个充满对方气息的领域。

Mendez小心的推拒间带出的呼吸起伏在Solo的耳畔挑动，这让他的心里燃烧起一种炽热。在Mendez准备揍他以前，他放开了浑身都僵硬起来一脸无措的人，然后深呼吸了一下。

“我猜我知道这个‘病’是因为什么了。”

6.

Solo扔掉了那些承载着Mendez关心的名片，他当然不会去找这些什么莫名其妙的医师，对于所有他认识不认识的同事投来的或关心或同情的目光也一律用含义不明的微笑回应，但造成这一切的罪魁祸首对此表示他的良心十分不安，希望Solo能够给他一个道歉和补偿的机会。

“现在大概全CIA都知道我有某种男性疾病了，”Solo又开始故意地、重重地、叹气了，这成了他最近的常态，“下午Sanders就差直接指名道姓嘲笑我了”

“我很抱歉，真的，真的，真的，非常抱歉。”极少看到Solo露出这么颓废沮丧一面的Mendez于心不忍，他也跟着Solo苦起一张脸，在视线可及范围内打量了一圈，“虽然不确定能不能有所帮助，但我一定会帮你的。”

“怎么帮？”Solo一扫颓唐，垂着的脑袋竖了起来。

“你看那边那位，”Mendez按着Solo的肩膀，凑到了他的耳朵旁边，“那位女士今晚已经往你这边看了无数次了，我认为……你可以再试试？”

Mendez语句末尾的不确定被Solo突然侧过的脸全数收进了缠在一起的呼吸里，Mendez吓了一跳想撤开两个人的距离，没想到却因为动作太唐突差点从椅子上栽下去，被Solo及时地扶住了。

“你就打算这么帮？帮我找一夜情对象？认真的？”Solo看着不常显露情绪的Mendez此刻脸上丰富的表情，说不清是更想笑他还是更想亲他。

“不然？！”Mendez陷入了今天的第不知道多少次困惑中，他怀疑自己这个搭档得的不是生理性的疾病，而是某种未知的、更为严重的心理性疾病也说不定。

7.

Mendez的胡思乱想不过一分钟，就被推拉着他走进洗手间某个隔间的行为唤回了神，他是衷心地希望Solo可以再捡起丢失的信心重新回到他那些一夜情的日常玩乐中的，但对象……似乎……不应该是自己啊？

可惜他的反抗被精壮的外勤特工轻易压制了，当对方的胯部恶意地撞向他时，Mendez差点忘了两个人身处的场合大叫起来。

“你他妈根本没病？”

“我从头到尾都没有说过我有病，”Solo用脸颊轻轻侧过Mendez的耳侧，哑着喉咙开口，“是你错误的分析导致你的联想过于丰富罢了。”

“但你……但你并没有否认？！”感觉自己闹了个大乌龙的Mendez甚至都忘了自己正被自己的好搭档压在隔板上动弹不得的事实。

“我也没承认啊，”Solo张开嘴含住了Mendez早就被他蹭的发红的耳垂，在Mendez因为惊吓和不熟悉的刺激吓得腿软以前捞住了他的腰，他紧了紧手臂，让两具身体更加贴合，“反正现在全世界都知道我有病了，何必花时间去解释。”

因为自己的误会而造成对方困扰的Mendez无话可说了，不管怎么说他是理亏的那个，但现在他迷迷糊糊地被Solo引导着转了个身，促狭地和Solo挤在这昏暗的空间里，由着Solo的舌头舔过他的牙齿后又勾着他的舌头攻城略地——这个发展是不是太奇怪了？

“别忘了你说过要帮我的，”在这种既没情调又不安全的地方证明自己作为男人的某部分功能依旧完善实在不是个好的选择，但Solo现在没心思去在意那么多了：

“毕竟我现在确实对除了你以外的人都提不起兴趣了。”

“什……什么？”这是Mendez仍保持意识清醒时说出的最后一句话，因为Solo决定如果Mendez的表情还要继续这么又茫又懵的话，他一定会用实力证明他不仅没病，而且还比大多数男人都要优秀，优秀到能让Mendez不顾忌空间场合放肆呻吟出来。

Solo勾起Mendez陌生欲望的过程轻而易举，毕竟Solo调情的招数实在很难令人拒绝，不过在Solo撞进他身体的那一刻，Mendez诅咒自己，以后再多管Napoleon Solo的闲事，得这种男性疾病的人就变成他自己算了！

8.

“Solo，我听说你…得了勃起障碍？”

再次聚到一起完成任务的四个人聚齐后终于起飞的飞机上，Illya冒出的问题着实让Solo被自己的口水呛了一下，他的用词比所有这几天来“关心”他的人更直接，而Gaby的脸上也挂着神秘的微笑，一副明显要看好戏的姿态。

Solo不清楚这两个人又是从哪种途径得知的，总之不管是CIA还是U.N.C.L.E，都是比人们认知中更为八卦的情报机构就是了。

不过现下他也对澄清这种流言蜚语没什么所谓。

他只是转头看了看在他旁边装睡的Mendez，又替他拉了拉毯子。

让浑身酸痛的Mendez闭着眼睛维持一个姿势实在有点难为他，Solo笑着看Mendez的眉毛不舒服地蹩了两下后，绕过了手轻轻点着Mendez的太阳穴，把他的脑袋按向了自己，而对方在僵硬地抗拒了几秒后，肩膀终于渐渐地放松了下来。

“等Mendez醒了以后，你们问他就知道了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年9月27日首发，以此记录。


End file.
